Forgive and Forget
by Alyssa Tolensky
Summary: When John Morrison blows one of the Miz's secrets to a live audience, Miz has to decide whether to forgive him or not. Will their friendship still survive the mistake or will it fall apart? MizMorrison slash


**Disclaimer: All characters, all but one character, are all owned by the World Wrestling Federation. These characters include but are not limited to, The Miz, John Morrison, and Mr. Vince Macmahon.**

------------------------------

"God!...That stupid…arg!!!" Mike "The Miz" Mizanin shouted reaching the locker room after a live argument with John Morrison (John Randall Hennigan) in the ring. "I didn't think he would actually…my God!" He shouted as he threw a punch to his locker. The two had been spending some time together just to get to know each other a little better after coming to the realization one night that they had a few things in common. For one, they both couldn't stand CM Punk, in and out of the ring. Second, they both thought of themselves as the ultimate babe magnets. And third, they both had a bizarre love for hats.

That night, John had revealed a few things about Mike that didn't really need any revealing. For Mike's sake, let's not get too far into that. 'It's alright, Mike. Shake it off.' Vince had tried to explain as Mike shoved past him several minutes ago in the hallway. 'I'm sure the fans simply thought that it was just part of the storyline.'

"Yeah, oh yeah. They thought it was just part of the storyline." Mike scoffed "Yeah right. A part of the storyline, my ass!" He yelled throwing his black pinstripe fedora onto the floor. He breathed heavily and sighed. He looked down at his fedora, bent over and picked it up. He examined it, brushed off some of the dirt and put it back over his mini Mohawk. "That stupid, son of a bitch…" he whispered to himself. "Why would he…" Just then John came into the locker room panting and holding his hurt shoulder. His long brown hair was tussled and sweat tainted the dark roots on his scalp.

"Mike," he said trying to catch his breath from his match, " I need…to explain." Mike smirked. "Oh really? About what…John?" John shook his hair out of his face still panting.

"About what I had said. I didn't…I didn't mean it. I promise you." Mike chuckled and walked towards him. "Please, Mike, I'm sorry." John said his dark eyes gazing into Mike's.

"You're sorry? You're sorry?! Sorry isn't going to take back what you said, John!" But before he could reply, Mike slapped him across the cheek as hard as he could making him hiss in pain. John put his hand to where he was hit. His cheek had instantly turned a very scarlet red. "How does that feel, huh? How do you feel now?" Mike yelled. John shut his eyes tight. "…Ow…" he replied still holding his cheek.

"…That's it?" John looked at the angered look on Mike's face. "That's all you have to say? Ow?!" John nodded.

"Mike, I said I'm sorry. I don't know what else to say." Mike shook his head as he grabbed his bag. "I thought…I don't know…I thought that…I could trust you as a friend." And with that he left John there in pain in the locker room alone.

It had been a long drive of yelling at himself and yelling to no one in particular for Mike, but he felt like he had to sit down somewhere and think. So, where to go at this time of night but a small diner on the side of the road next to a small Safeway. Mike pulled into a vacant parking space, walked into the diner and took a seat at the bar. He put his fedora down and put his hands on his head.

A sexy, big breasted woman with big blonde hair came in front of him with a pad and pen. "Hey, there." She said with a cheery southern accent. "What can I get for you?" Mike waved one of his hands. "Uh, a coffee…decaf." She scribbled it down on her pad. Mike looked up and saw her name tag 'Luanne'. "Luanne?" She looked up. "Hm?" Mike adjusted himself in his seat. "Have you ever…have you ever had a man tell someone…a group of people something that didn't need hearing?" Mike asked her. Luanne put her pen and pad down.

"Look, let me tell you something. People will always let you down. Even if you feel that they could never do anything to you." He nodded. "As a matter of fact, I married a stupid, stuck up son of bitch lawyer who always went around and slept with other women." Mike cocked his head.

"So, you divorced him, right? And here you are?" She put her hands on her hips. "Close, but not quite, hon. No, I knew that he was out with other women and I didn't say anything about it. That was definitely mistake number one, but you know what really made me leave him that got me here? He told his friends and my friends that _I _was sleeping around with other men and I got pregnant with one of these other men." She took a breath as she put a mug into the coffee maker. "Now, it's a little different then your story because that rumor was a lie not a secret, but my point is that it's hard to trust someone…anyone for that matter."

Mike sighed and played with his useless fork. "But…this guy was…different." Luanne sighed. "Was he a friend or was he your gay life partner?" She asked. He got a disgusted look on his face. "I'm straight." She smiled. "So a friend then?" he nodded. "Well, maybe you should give him a second chance if he's that special to you." Mike crossed his arms and thought about what he had just heard. Luanne set his coffee down. Mike didn't hesitate to dump spoonful after spoonful of sugar into the dark liquid.

"Whoa, hon! If you wanted to add that much sugar, I would've just givin' you a bunch of sugar packets! That or ask you if you wanted coffee with your sugar!" Mike didn't look up from what he was doing. "I like a lot of sugar in my coffee." She raised her eyebrows and nodded. "I can see that." Mike sipped his coffee and tears started welling up in his eyes. "It's just…I thought that he cared…I don't know." He sniffed.

Luanne shook her head. "Look, Miz, if you truly care about him, just forgive and forget." Mike's head shot up. "You…you know who I am?" She laughed. "Of course I do. You think I don't watch wrestling from time to time?"

Mike laughed and shook his head. "I didn't think…wow."

"Miz, if you care about Morrison, just call him up and forgive him. He's quite the catch." She smiled. "Hey, I told you I was straight, Luanne." Mike replied cocking an eyebrow. She laughed "Alright." She winked. Mike looked into his cup to see only his reflection beneath the rising steam.

"I don't know. He and I seemed to be getting along so well. Almost like brothers or something. Why would he do this to me?" Mike said taking a drink.

"Well, Miz, we all make our mistakes. Morrison didn't mean to hurt you on purpose I don't think. If you two were getting along as well as you were saying, I'm sure he didn't mean anything by it. You see what I'm saying?" Luanne reassured him.

Mike looked up. "Yeah...I think I just need some time to myself, you know?" Luanne nodded. Mike gulped down the last of his coffee and started digging into his pocket, but Luanne stopped him. "For you, it's on the house." He nodded and stood up putting on his hat. "Just remember what I said." He made a single nod. "I will. And thanks."

As Mike drove to the hotel, Luanne's words were buzzing around in his head. His head went around in circles as he argued with himself to either hold this whole thing against John or to get over it and forgive him. He sighed as he came to a stop light. A small sound started to lightly play at his ears. Mike glanced at the radio noticing the radio turned up only slightly, but whatever was on was familiar. He leaned over and turned it up only to be met by John Cougar Mellencamp's "Hurt So Good". Mike smiled, shook his head and played with the tuner.

That stoplight lasted a nice long ten minutes. Ten minutes of Mike flipping through songs on the radio including: "Linger" by the Cranberries, "She's In Love With The Boy" by Trisha Yearwood, "Under You" by Trickside, and of course, "Animals" by Nickelback. Before the light had turned green, Mike was now feeling the guilt and let his head fall onto the horn. "Okay, I get it! Can I get more time to think without the guilt trip, please?" He turned off the radio just as the light changed. "Finally! God, a ten minute wait at that light and I could've walked to my hotel from here in five minutes!" he yelled to no one in particular as he drove into the parking lot in front of the Hilton resort.

Mike locked the car, went inside, and got in the elevator to the seventh floor, his bag slung over his back. But all the while, he thought. 'Man, tonight was pretty wild…I can't help but wonder…why am I worrying so much about a lost friendship? I lose friends like that quite often. Well, often enough to have gotten used to it anyway. I mean, I thought John was my friend, but why should I care so much about this one person?...Am I….Am I in love?' Mike slapped himself. "What am I talking about? I must be getting tired."

The elevator made it to his level. Mike turned the corner trying to keep a hold on his bag till he got to his room. Upon making it to the door, he groaned remembering that his key was buried in the bag. He dug through having to throw around socks, his extra pants, some wrestling gear, and extra pair of underwear until he finally came across the room key. He smiled and slipped it in the slot. Unfortunately, while Mike's back was turned, a little kid ran up the hall managing to take off with Mike's forgotten underwear on the hallway floor.

"Aw, shit! That little f—! Hey, give me those back!" he sighed. "Whatever." He put one of the shoes in the doorway as he put his bag back together. After throwing everything back in, he kicked his shoe into the darkness and followed it shutting the door behind him. "This day can't get any weirder." Mike mumbled flipping on the switch. Mike cocked his head. On his bed was a tape recorder with a note attached with red ribbon. Mike chucked his bag into the closet. "Maybe I spoke to soon." He said picking up the recorder. He flipped over the note reading 'LISTEN TO ME. DO NOT TAPE OVER!'

Mike shrugged "Well, alright. What's up, small black box?" he pressed the play button and on the tape came and all too familiar voice. He set the tape recorder down on the bed and just watched it.

"Mike," He knew immediately that it was John, "I know that what I did tonight wasn't cool. I didn't mean to bring that up. I guess I was just so frustrated and…I don't know. I'm glad that you and I have become friends and have gotten to know each other better and I don't want us to be rivals again. I hated it when we fought over who was better looking. In my eyes I'd say that we were both equally sexy." Mike chuckled. There was a slight pause as John was trying to steady his breath. "Anyway, the only reason I left you this tape wasn't just to apologize, but I want you to know…what I'm feeling right now. Just look up, Mike."

Mike looked up to see John standing near the door. "I had an extra key." Mike started to smile and just got mad again.

"So, about the tape. How do you feel?" Mike asked crossing his arms.

"Well, I pretty much just feel bad, horrible, useless, a completely pathetic and worthless piece of shit…"

"Go on…" Mike said as John walked closer to him.

"But what I was talking about on the tape was…that…that I…" Mike got closer to him. John leaned in to Mike's ear and whispered "…I love you." Neither of them moved. Mike was speechless, but he managed to gaze deeply into John's dark brown eyes as he looked back into his sparkling blue eyes. Mike put his arms on John's shoulders.

"You mean that?" Miz asked hopefully. John nodded. "Of course."

Mike chuckled. "Well then, I guess it's safe to say that, I love you too." They both smiled, leaned in and their lips met each others'. They broke a way, but only for a few seconds before making out wildly and falling onto one of the beds.

As the two laid there making out, Mike ran his hands through John's fluffy, now messy dark brown hair and had a sudden thought.

"John?" He managed to say still trying to get John's lips off of his. "John, hang on a sec." John backed off a little.

"What? Something wrong?" John asked afraid that Mike was having second thoughts on the current situation. Mike shook his head. "No, it's just," he took off his hat and tossed it carelessly onto the floor. "who's going to be on top?" Mike asked. There was a slight pause.

"Well, I guess it just depends. We could take turns or--." John was cut off. "Cause I want you to be on top." Mike suggested. John looked at him not believing what he had just heard. Not that long ago they had a huge fight having being his mistake entirely and now Mike was going to bottom to him. It just didn't seem quite right.

"Mike, are you sure? I mean, you hated me about an hour or so ago." He asked. Mike smiled and made a single nod to him. "So, you forgive me then?"

"Of course." Mike replied. Then, a sudden realization came to John's mind. He looked at Mike and then looked back down at himself. "Mike, we can't exactly do this yet."

"Why not?" Mike asked confused. "Clothes." John simply replied. Mike looked down and looked back up at him with a cocked eyebrow. "Uh, we might get more done without them, huh?" Mike asked taking off his own shirt.

"Probably." John replied as they started getting undressed. Mike was just about to get his boxers off when John came up against him from behind making Mike gasp. "John." They both chuckled; at least until John put his hand down his boxers. Mike groaned in pleasure as John stroked his ever growing cock. Mike reached back and placed his hand on John's neck to keep himself from collapsing. "John…aw fuck…" Mike whispered as John lightly squeezed his balls.

John took his hand out just before Mike could cum. Mike looked confused. "John, what the—"

"Hang on." John moved in front of Mike, took off Mike's boxer's and got to his knees.

"John, you don't have to. I'm supposed to submit to you." John smiled. "I know." He replied. "Just let me do this, okay?" And with that he slowly sucked his now enlarged dick. Moving his mouth up and down his shaft coating it in saliva, it didn't take long for Mike's strong release. John took away his mouth and smiled, some white on his chin and dribbling out of the side of his mouth.

Mike smiled down at him and they both started laughing. "Okay, let's get down to business." John sprang on Mike launching the both of them onto the bed. 'Maybe I made a mistake letting him top. I'm sure this is going to get crazy.' Mike thought to himself.

John flipped Mike onto his back and pulled him up on his hands and knees. Mike looked over his shoulder at him. "I like it better this way." John slipped two of his fingers in his mouth coating them thoroughly with spit. John looked back at Mike with a smirk. Mike put his head down bracing himself for the beginning of the pain he'd feel for the rest of the night. John quickly shoved one of his fingers into Mike's tight ass making Mike hiss followed closely by a second finger.

John took out his fingers and began to position himself getting a good hold on Mike's hips. Mike's head shot up and looked back at him with wide eyes. "John, wait! Aren't you going to lubricate yourself or what?"

"Hmm….nah, too lazy." He replied. "What?!" Mike squeaked. Suddenly, John slammed into the tight hole as Mike let out a loud scream. John immediately slapped a hand over his mouth. "Mike, shh…gotta stay quiet or people will think this is a murder." John told him as he slowly went in and out. Mike's screams were only muffled. "Shh…" John trying calming him. Mike shut his eyes tight as tears rolled down his face from the pain. John moved his hand back to Mike's hip.

John couldn't help but feel bad, but he kept going. Slowly in and out, he started to pick up the pace going out further and further only to slam back into Mike hitting the muscle every time. To Mike, it hurt like he was going to fall into two halves, but it felt so good.

"Yeah, you like this, huh, bitch?" John said panting. "Yes. Fuck yes." Mike managed to say. John chuckled. "How good does this feel?" He asked. Mike felt like he was going to puke. "God, John, it feels so good. I love your dick shoved up my ass." John smirked. He was completely basking in his moments of dominance.

John, still slamming into him, grabbed Mike's balls and began squeezing and stroking them making Mike moan loudly. After what seemed like forever, John finally started panting heavily beginning to reach his climax.

"Mike…brace yourself…" John warned as he shot his seed in Mike's ass. Mike was going to scream, but was muffled once again by John's hand. Two seconds after John's release, Mike had cum all over John's other hand still gripping Mike's balls. John slowly pulled out and fell down on the other side of where Mike had fallen face first into the pillow. Both men were coated in sweat and breathing heavily.

Mike turned his head to look at John who was smiling. Mike smiled back, but winced and grabbed his ass.

"Mmm…" he whined. "It hurts." John nodded. "Yeah, I tend to do that when I fuck someone up the ass." John took Mike's face in his hands and wiped away the tears with his thumb. Mike smiled. "Come on, Mike, that's just round one!" Mike's ones got wide.

"John, you serious? Please, I beg you, no more." John gave a weak smile, but remembered that Mike had gone through enough humiliation for the day. "Aw, alright." John leaned over, turned off the lights and wrapped his arms around him pulling him close.

"John…I love you." John smiled. "I love you, too, Mike."

After everything that had happened that day, none of it seemed to matter any more to either one of them. Even if Mike's old secret of jacking off to pictures of Fabulous Moolah in her glory days was known by everybody, he figured, what the hell.


End file.
